This inventive electrical rotating machine includes conventionally-known salient-pole rotor and a synchronous machine. A synchronous machine can control power factor by adjusting excitation so that operate in power factor of 1.0 or leading power factor. So a synchronous machine is widely used as a driving source of high capacity compressor and pump in plant system. Synchronous machine include two types, one being the revolving-armature type, and the other the revolving-field type. The revolving-field type is used as a driving force in high capacity machine in most cases.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of the revolving-field type machine 1 in case of four magnetic field poles. FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view of the revolving-field type machine. As predicted FIG. 2, the rotor 1 that have the tip ends of the respective magnetic field poles outwardly projecting as many as the number of the magnetic field poles are collectively called “salient-pole rotors”. The stator 15 is formed outer side of the rotor 1 and the rotor 1 is included in the stator 15.
A pole body 1a is formed on a central part of the shaft 1c, and the pole body 1a makes up shanks of the magnetic field pole bodies. A pole shoe 2 makes up the head of the magnetic field pole, and the pole shoe 2 forms areas by projecting from side to side, and coils 4 wind around in the areas. Bolt holes are form on the pole shoe 2 that makes up the head of the magnetic field pole. Screw holes are formed on the pole body 1a, the pole shoe 2 joint with the pole body 1a by bolt 10s and hold the coils. When electric power is invested in the rotor 1 and stator 15, magnetic field formed rotor side and stators side are attracted each other, while the magnetic field are rotating with each rotating speed of the magnetic speed are synchronized.
FIG. 3 is an enlarged drawing of a part of FIG. 2. When the pole shoe 2 joint with the pole body 1a by bolt 10, each magnetic field pole bolt 10s are loaded centrifugal force corresponding to the weight of the coil 4 and pole shoe 2 and rotating them. Each magnetic field pole bolt 10s are loaded the centrifugal force directed around 0 degree and 90 degrees in the FIG. 3. As also shown FIG. 3, coil support structure 8 is mounted between each magnetic field pole. This structure is loaded centrifugal force. The centrifugal force occurs from the direction of both side of axis of 45 degrees in FIG. 3.
FIG. 4 is a perspective view of a coil support structure. As shown FIG. 4, the coil support structure includes bolt 10 10 which join this structure with the shaft 1c, the coil spacer 11 to provide electrical insulation between coil 4 and the structure 8, yoke spacer 12 to transmit fastening power to the shaft 1c and provide electrical insulation. During rotating, the bolt 10 is loaded all of the centrifugal force corresponding to the weight of the coil 4, each spacer 11 and the structure 8.
In order to speed up the rotating electric machine which has structure described above, to reduce in size and weight of the coil support structure and centrifugal force, to grow strength reliability of the fasten member are needed. For example, to grow stiffness of the structure 8 and bolt member and to improve the fatigue strength of them are needed. As shown in FIG. 5, a hole is formed in X axis direction in inner of the structure, the body of the bolt 10 is a raw state. This structure reduce the centrifugal force of weight of the structure. This related art disclose the coil support structure that reduce the centrifugal force by reducing weight of its structure.